


Жизнь напоказ

by Thexalux



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Psychology, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: «Всё сказанное касается прикладной психологии…
Relationships: Kasamatsu Yukio & Kise Ryouta, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta
Kudos: 3





	Жизнь напоказ

**Author's Note:**

> 2015 год  
> Я был в библиотеке, когда моя спутница вспомнила старую-старую игру: «загадай страницу и строчку, и я прочту, что тебя ждёт в будущем». К моему ужасу рядом были только соц.психологические трактаты.

_Доминантность.  
Доминантный собеседник — человек, не задающийся вопросами такта и уместности обращения к собеседнику. Он настроен не на взаимопонимание, а на воздействие._

Кисэ бестактен и, как явление перманентное, несвоевременен. С Кисэ вообще трудно иметь дело, даже Касамацу, у которого — общеизвестно — крутой нрав. Пускай на официальной площадке он признаёт лидерство капитана, но в любое другое время Кисэ неуправляем. Он перебивает, он неуместно много болтает и, к слову, совершенно не нуждается в собеседнике. Однако когда его не слушают, он обижается.

— Сенпай! Касамацу-сенпай! — орёт Кисэ через всю площадку. Для усиления голоса он складывает ладони рупором, выпуская мяч.

— Что тебе надо! — так же громко отвечает Касамацу у другого кольца. Он занят, у него в руках отчёт об успеваемости его команды.

— Иди сюда, сенпай! — Кисэ призывно машет рукой и едва ли не прыгает от нетерпения.

— Отвали, Кисэ, — надрывно рявкает Касамацу, доведённый невольным собеседником до точки кипения. — Если тебе так надо, сам сюда топай!

— Ну, сенпай! — ноет Кисэ. И на его лице — Касамацу может видеть это даже через всю площадку, — проступает выражение вселенской обиды. Оно из разряда часто используемых — порой Касамацу видит его по три-четыре раза в день, — но по-прежнему действует безотказно. Касамацу чертыхается, ругается, но сдаваться самодовольному и беспечному Кисэ не хочет.

— Не строй из себя барышню, Кисэ! Не отлынивай!

— Сенпай! Ты мне нужен по поводу игры! — не отступает Кисэ. Он наклоняется, подхватывает мяч и нетерпеливо стучит им о паркет. Касамацу кажется, что в ступни ему отдаётся вибрация именно от этого мяча.

Он снова ругается, на этот раз громче, но откладывает отчёт и широким шагом направляется к Кисэ.

— Ну, — недовольно спрашивает он, складывая руки на груди. — Чего тебе?

— О! О! Сенпай, — Кисэ буквально светиться от довольства. — Глянь, какой я приём вчера по телевизору видел!

Он ловко, каким-то хитрым жестом, подбрасывает мяч, который плавно и красиво покатывается по кольцу, совершает круг, стукается об щиток и... торжественно падает вниз, минуя корзину.

— Клёво же, да!

Касамацу только и может, что скрипеть зубами, да сжимать кулаки от отчаяния. 

С Кисэ очень сложно...

***

_Мобильность.  
Мобильный собеседник — человек, с лёгкостью переключающийся с любого вида деятельности на процесс общения и на собеседника. У него яркие интонации и мимика; он легко отвлекается._

Кисэ легко отвлечь. Он человек совершенно необязательный — по крайней мере, с виду. Если оценивать всех на первый взгляд, Касамацу ни за что бы не доверил Кисэ даже сущей мелочи — подать воды там, принести полотенец. 

Кисэ трещит без умолку, и это раздражает, но оказывается, что в этом безостановочном потоке слов он успевает поговорить со всеми — с каждым из команды. Каждому посочувствовать, каждого подбодрить. И вот, казалось, Кисэ только что был тут, рядом, смотрел на команду, посмеивался над недовольным ворчанием Касамацу, а вот — он уже на другом конце раздевалки, сидит с Мориямой, разговаривая о некоторых неудобствах таких, конечно же, приятных для души ярых девушек-поклонниц. Кисэ успевает всё и всегда, и всё у него получается превосходно, потому что Кисэ как будто бы создан для наслаждения жизнью: он может всё. И — главное — он заставляет верить в это всех окружающих.

Кисэ бесит. Просто потому, что он — переменная. Касамацу сложно уследить за всеми метаморфозами, что происходят с ним. Порой кажется, что за одну минуту он способен пережить триста оттенков эмоций. Порой кажется, что он живёт намного быстрее, чем все остальные, как будто Кисэ на несколько секунд обгоняет само время.

И порой Касамацу испытывает странное чувство — не то смущение, не то злость, — что не способен нагнать его. От этого... обидно.

Но тут Кисэ, по случайному стечению обстоятельств вновь оказывающийся рядом, спрашивает: «Что такое, сенпай? Ты выглядишь странно». И тогда у Касамацу пропадают все вопросы и все сомнения.

— Если у тебя есть время пялиться по сторонам, лучше пробеги лишний круг! — резко отвечает он. Кисэ предсказуемо дуется, жалуется, что он, дескать, «из лучших побуждений», но глаза его горят, и это же горение наполняет и самого Касамацу.

Он только и успевает подумать, что как же Кисэ невыносим, но тот уже на другом конце площадки.

***

_Экстравертность._  
Экстравертный собеседник — человек, направленный на внешний мир. Он очень открыт, дружелюбен и коммуникабелен.

Для Кисэ не существует понятия «враг» и он едва ли способен искренне кого-то ненавидеть; недолюбливать — возможно, но не сильнее лёгкого зуда антипатии. 

В кафе, где собралось очень, очень, очень много народа, шумно и душно. Одна половина — уже пьяна до зелёных чертей, вторая — ещё навеселе и жаждет хлеба и зрелищ. Касамацу не относится ни к одной из этих половин. Он скромно сидит в углу, скептически глядя на то, как развозит от выпивки его команду, ровесников и первогодок. В начале вечера он тоже выпил за пару тостов («За баскетбол!», «За победу!» и «За Поколение Чудес и Кагами!»), но предпочёл на этом остановиться. Жуткая вакханалия, что разворачивалась сейчас на его глазах, была подтверждением того, что он сделал правильный выбор. 

Кисэ пьёт за троих, но его поведение мало чем отличается от обычного состояния. Он громко смеётся, много болтает и готов втянуть в беседу любого, попавшегося на глаза. Касамацу не понимает, как он может чувствовать себя здесь спокойно.

В крошечной кафешке собрались все команды, среди членов которых есть представители Поколения Чудес, почти полным составом. И энергетика, царящая в зале, ужасает Касамацу до периодических мурашек по коже. 

Верзилы из «Йосен» ведут себя мирно, но вот команда «Тоо» внушает Касамацу мысли о голодной стае злющих волков.

Тем паче, Касамацу не понимает, как Кисэ может свободно говорить с их тяжёлым форвардом.

А Кисэ тем временем вовсю смеётся, утирает выступающие слёзы.

— Аомине-чи! — говорит он не в меру громко. — Ох, Аомине-чи, ты серьёзно?

Кисэ лезет к Аомине руками, заваливается на него, когда самого Кисэ кто-то случайно толкает. Кисэ всячески нарушает какое бы то ни было личное пространство, как будто они с Аомине — давние лучшие друзья, и для них естественно такое поведение. Но ведь это — Аомине, тот самый, что в пух и прах разнёс и команду Кайджо, и самого Кисэ. 

Но ведь это — Кисэ, он со всеми так себя ведёт. 

Когда справа кто-то подсаживается, Кисэ переключает своё внимание на него и Аомине, как кажется Касамацу, выдыхает с облегчением. Касамацу пробирает невольное сочувствие к бывшему противнику: он знает, что Кисэ опасен в больших дозах.

Спустя полчаса расстановка сил меняется: часть тех, кто были пьяны, валяются под столами и на диванах, часть тех, кто хотели веселья, развлекают себя, как могут. Касамацу думает, что он не может находиться в этом месте, пропитанном пьяным угаром, и хочет по-тихому слинять, когда у входа его ловит вездесущий Кисэ. Он хватает беглеца повыше локтя, и Касамацу от неожиданности только и успевает, что обескуражено бросить: «Кисэ!».

Тот светится больше обычного.

— Сенпай! — говорит он восторженно, и так же бодро, как всегда. — Ты уже уходишь? Останься, праздник же!

— Нет, мне... М, пора домой, — Касамацу хочется поскорее спихнуть с себя пьяного приятеля, но тот заваливается на него всем весом и ноет прямо в ухо. Ноет про всё подряд: про то, что ему скучно, что он устал, хочет спать, но уходить ему зато не хочется, и вообще!.. На этом Кисэ запинается, забывает всё, что сказал, и растерянно оглядывается.

— Аомине-чи обещал, что мы на выходных пойдём по магазинам... Это предложила Момо-чи, конечно... Я думаю купить новые кроссовки и, может, ну, может, ещё что, — Кисэ немного заплетается языком, но говорит вполне чётко. Это странно, потому что обычно в трезвом состоянии Кисэ не отличается рьяным красноречием. 

— Эй, сенпай, — вдруг вдохновенно начинает Кисэ, и весь вспыхивает новой идеей. — А пойдём с нами? Кагами-чи и Куроко-чи тоже присоединятся.

«У меня полно других дел, кроме как шляться с вами по магазинам», — хочет ответить Касамацу, но Кисэ не позволяет вставить и слова.

— Потом друг Мидоримы-чи, — продолжает он. — Ну, тот разыгрывающий... Такао! Такао ведь? он тоже говорил, что они обязательно будут. Будет весело, сенпай! Соглашайся!

— Кисэ, — обрывает его Касамацу, и тот смотрит широко раскрытыми честными глазами, как малое дитя, и взгляд его мутный и ничего не понимающий, а улыбка — блуждающая и отсутствующая. Касамацу понимает, что говорить с ним бесполезно.

— Кисэ, — заново начинает он, но заметно мягче. Кисэ отзывается на ласковые интонации, как собака. — Кисэ, иди внутрь. Мне нужно уйти, но мы потом поговорим про выходные, хорошо?

Лицо Кисэ освещается улыбкой, он воодушевлённо кивает.

— Конечно! Конечно. Да, обязательно, — бормочет он, пока Касамацу ненавязчиво пытается отцепить его от себя. — Только ты сейчас не уходи, сенпай, а то что мне там — одному?

Касамацу только удивляется про себя, как тонкое манипулирование впитано этим человеком на уровне инстинктов. Со стороны казалось, что Кисэ — это открытая книга, однако он нередко прибегал к эмоциональному шантажу, очень действенному, стоило бы отметить. 

«Надо же — "одному"? — оторопело думает Касамацу. — Вот же прохвост!»

— Конечно, Кисэ, я непременно скоро приду, только проветрюсь немного, — без зазрения совести врет Касамацу, сгружая Кисэ в сторону. Тот прислоняется к стене, кивает, и Касамацу добавляет мягко, но настойчиво: — Не стой тут, простудишься. Я скоро приду.

Кисэ снова кивает и возвращается в зал, а Касамацу поплотнее запахивает куртку и идет в сторону остановки.

С Кисэ невыносимо. Кисэ нарушает все мыслимые и немыслимые границы, выталкивая всех окружающих из привычной зоны комфорта. И до дрожи этим раздражает. 

...Так думает Касамацу, отправляясь к дому. А ещё он думает, как бы освободить выходные, чтобы сходить с толпой чудиков и Кисэ по магазинам.


End file.
